


Who’s the Cavalry?

by AgentTaro



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bahrain Flashback, Coulson Academy, F/M, Professor May, Teacher May, The Cavalry Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTaro/pseuds/AgentTaro
Summary: As Maria Hill covers for Melinda in class, Flint wonders who the hell is The Cavalry?
Relationships: Flint & Melinda May, Flint & Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Flint talks about the Avengers

It’s been nearly a month since Melinda left with Phil to Ireland, and left Maria Hill to do her dirty work in the academy. She has been teaching Flint’s class every, specialising on the Avenger’s history: How the former director, Nick Fury, put together a team of remarkable people to help save the world from threat.

Everyone in the class knew the Avengers, the whole world knew. From their heroic mission in New York back in 2012 to their break-up in 2016 that lead some key members to become fugitives. But what they didn’t know was how they were formed, and how SHIELD played their part in saving the world. However, there was this one person still new to all this. Flint, the boy from the horrid dystopia, pulled away from the time that no longer exists.

Flint was always so attentive in his lectures as Maria spoke how the Avengers Initiative originally started in 90s, with Nick Fury and many extra-terrestrials. This then lead Fury to assign his trusted agents to find Earth’s mightiest and form a team. It was a confidential task that only a few level seven agents were aware, like Coulson. Maria mentioned that there would’ve been another person working on the Avenger Initiative, a high status agent on parr with the Black Widow, but withdrew their interest in 2010.

Flint wondered why anyone would deny the offer to part of something so marvellous and grand, to be among Gods, super soldiers and use such high-tech gadgets that he would have never imagined in his time.

After Flint’s class, he held back and waited until Maria Hill wasn’t occupied with another professor. He had many questions about the Avengers, but one that was most significant was who was the other agent that could’ve been?

’Hey, Hill.’ Flint smiled. Maria looked up from Melinda’s desk as she greeted Flint back.

’Flint.’

’Yeah, hey, I was wondering,’ he pauses, ‘Uh, who was the other agent?’

Maria reflects on her class she just taught, trying to piece what his question meant. 

‘Y’know, the one that bailed on the Avengers?’ Flint confirms her thoughts.

It’s clear that Flint didn’t know Melinda May that well enough to know her whole story, yet they’re close enough to tease each other round, poke fun at their misfit family. Maria contemplates on what to say, knowing that Melinda never really admired her title.

’The Cavalry.’ She simply states.

’Woah, that’s badass name, not gonna lie.’ He admits, ‘But who were they?’   
  
‘Why don’t you ask May when she’s back? She knows more deeper details about it than I do. It did involve an inhuman, I know that.’ Being Melinda’s friend, she respects her privacy upon the topic and wants her to tell it herself.

’Aight, when she back though?’ Flint asked eager and curious to meet May.

’Start of next week, don’t be late.’ Maria packs up her brief full of class files and coursework, and begins to leave. Flint follows with his bag slouched on one shoulder. As they reach the door, Flint quips, ‘I’m never late, May’s just dramatic.’

Maria smiles at his playful nature as they split into different direction. Flint walks his way through the campus, excited to meet May again, buzzing with questions ready to throw at her. His train of thought was then interrupted by some seniors, sat by the coffee table in the reception, talking about their past, when Coulson Academy was once simply just SHIELD academy. He saw their ID around their necks, O’Brian and Hart. They weren’t loud but there weren’t many people nearby to muffle their conversation, so Flint sat close enough to hear them but not too close to be suspicious and scrolled aimlessly on his phone. 

’Remember way before this?’ O’Brian begins. ‘We’ve been flying in and out of countries, collecting 084s and playing pretend. Then sleepers came by and bit our asses.’

’I’m glad Coulson’s squad built up SHIELD again, I’ve missed this to be honest.’ Hart sighs.

’Yeah, Coulson was a great guy. Fury’s favourite I bet.’ They joke around, but it began to grow quiet and Flint thought there would be nothing more to their conversation. Until Hart speaks up again. ’He was the director for a bit y’know? After Fury died, he was given the title of head.’

’Huh, thought Maria Hill would’ve been the head.’ 

’I thought so to.’

’Remember our last mission with him? Back in Bahrain?’

’God that was one of the most fuzziest welcome wagon I’ve ever been on.’ The thought of that mission gave Hart a headache, he rubs his head in pain. ‘First, we were guarding the passenger while Coulson talks to her, and next thing I knew, shots were fired. I just blinked and then it was dark outside while the rescue team was hauling us out the building.’

’I don’t even know how we were in the building in the first place. I just woke up tired, on the ground surrounded by.. lots of bodies.’   
‘Because the Cavalry was sent in,’ That’s when Flint perked up, he was gaining intel on the Cavalry and wanted to hear more. Hart thought back, he was grateful and wowed by how Melinda was able to take down twenty men down, without back-up. ‘Saved our asses back there, didn’t look easy. Did you see how much blood was on Coulson’s suit when he went up to us?’ O’Brian nodded, their trip down memory lane was cut short when Hart was called to a briefing. Flint was left, sat there, cogs working up in his head. Then it clicked. ‘Coulson was the Cavalry.’ He muttered to himself as he lead himself back to his dorm.


	2. Melinda will return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda had to go back someday, but wants to spend a little more time with Coulson.

After their week long trip in Ireland and another two exploring England, they’re in Scotland, driving along the quiet motorway after visiting the FitzSimmons family. It was night time, not many cars on the road to disrupt the comfortable silence between them. This is the first calm they’ve had in a long while - no aliens, demons, androids or loud students. Just them. Melinda was behind the wheel while Phil was taking a break. Not that he needed one, but he insisted that she take it for a drive especially with the slick upgrades. He gazes over her, and smiles softly.

’I miss Alya already.’ Phil admitted, still watching Melinda. She glanced over him and scoffs.

’We just left an hour ago.’ She retorts.

’I know, but she’s gonna grow big before we know it, Mel.’ Melinda smiled softly at Phil’s ridiculousness, ‘And she’s already in school and I can tell she’s the already smartest in the class.’   
  
‘Phil, you really are a dorky sap.’

’Wow. Will you and Daisy leave me alone?’ She knew that he liked the teasing between their pseudo family. She liked it as well. It was what always motivated her to fight. Because without fighting back, there wouldn’t be a family to embrace when she returns. Melinda can tell that Phil was thinking the same, although she can’t feel him, she knew him long enough.

’Speaking of school, when are you going back?’ Coulson asked.

’Want to get rid of me that badly, huh?’

’Ha, no. I really like you here,’ Phil sighs, ‘But, you still have a job, Mel.’

’I told Maria that I’ll be back for Tuesday’s lesson.’   
  
‘That’s really close.’ He was saddened by the fact Melinda had to go, he tries not to express it but he can’t help it. Melinda just hums in agreement.   
  
‘I can’t just leave Maria with the class, they’re quite rowdy. Especially, Flint’s mini squad he has in there.’ They both grin at the mention of Flint. His innocence and awe at everything pre-dystopia was something that made the team want to protect him at all cost, spoil him almost.

’He’s doing well, I hope?’

’Well, why don’t you see for yourself?’ Melinda hopes, ‘Maybe not now, but after your sabbatical, there’s an extra desk in my office.’

She saw Phil seriously considering the offer in his head. He began to slightly frown; many scenarios he ran through his head were conflicting. Questioning whether staying with Melinda would be a good idea. On one hand he’s gets to hang out with her like back in old day but instead as civilians, live a domestic life that they deserve. On the other hand, he won’t age so while he sees Melinda becoming more vulnerable as years pass he’ll still be thriving and well. But to leave her so soon will be harsh for both of them, he believed, it wouldn’t be fair on her. She saw smoke coming from his head from thinking so meticulously about this. She removed on hand from the wheel and held his instead. Her thumb rubbed across his knuckles. He’s grateful in her comfort, though, he it never felt the same now that he’s an LMD

’It’s okay, you’ve still got a year to think about it.’

With that, silence fell upon them as they speed to their hotel. When they arrived, though, they both just stayed sitting in Lola. With a dark canvas above them painted in stars.

’I’ll come with you.’ Phil abrupt response surprised her.

’Phil, you literally have a yea-‘

’A year, I know,’ He interrupted, ‘But I really like this.’ His hand waved between them.

His confession wasn’t surprising, Melinda expected it but it’s always nice to hear.

’You know, your Phil loved you right. I can assure you that he did, so very much. I’m not really him, but I still have everything else of him.’

She paused at his addition, ‘Phil, we’ve changed. We’ve both accepted ourselves and it’s time to move forward with it. I’m not sorry your this,’ she gestured her hand to Phil, ‘I like who we are. It’s part of my life now.’

’Wow.’ He was stunned by her confession. A beat.

’Was there anything else Phil wanted to say?’ Her curiosity lead her to wonder more about her Phil.

’He never wanted to leave you. All those times you’ve spent together, mission or not, he would find ways to be with you. Even when you were on desk duty, he made an excuse to be with you in his free time.’ Phil explains, ‘He tried to ask you but couldn’t, you know that obviously, but even with Andrew, Audrey and Rosalind, it was still you for him. He was always hoping.’

Melinda just nods, her eyes were misty, trying not to think of all the wasted years because of their fear of overstepping, believing that they themselves were a lost cause to each other. ‘Thank you.’ She says softly. She accepts that he’s gone, but there will always be something of Phil with her at all times. It’s always him for her.

’No problem.’ 

Content in each other presence, they concluded their night, and decided to call it a day. 


	3. Flint talks to the Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they came back from their trip, they’re sat waiting in the lecture hall waiting for students to pile through the door. And then one ecstatic Flint, arrives.

Tuesday came around quick. Phil and Melinda decided it would be best to arrive to the lecture hall early, and give themselves enough time to prepare for the class. He was guest speaking for Melinda’s class, providing his point of view of the Avengers Initiative.

’You got the presentation ready?’ Melinda asked. She was always organised and thorough with her work. She wants to make sure that Phil was also up to speed as well because being a teacher in high school, in the framework, didn’t really provide much experience in that area.

’Yep. But to be honest, it’s kind of weird speaking about my life, in a building literally name after me. Pretentious, don’t you think?’   
  
‘You’ve died more than an average person has, and each time you did, it saved the world. I think you deserve a building, better yet, a SHIELD Academy named after you to.’ Phil’s worry was relieved by Melinda’s truthful response.

The time on her phone signalled that it was 9.55am. Her students began to walked through the door and have taken their seats, laptops and notepads ready. It reaches 10am and it was time to begin class. However, Flint was no where to be seen.

Five minutes in and the doors at the back of the class creak open slightly. In came Flint, with a brown bag in his hand, and he walked to the closest available seat. His face brightens up when he see both Coulson and May at the front. Coulson grinned at him. It was the first time in over a year since he last saw Flint. He would always get updates about him by either Mack, Elena or May. He resumed his presentation, and started to talk about the story about the first Avengers team up back in 2012, and what he experienced during then.   
There were people who marvelled at Coulson as he described the time he went up against a God named Loki, how confronting him to save others had cost him his life. Flint was crazed by the how lightly Coulson spoke of his death as if a spear backstabbed through the sternum was nothing. His respect for Coulson as the Cavalry grew larger. He believed Coulson fought rogue inhumans and saved his wagon squad, died and came back only to save the world again preventing a horrid future ruled by the big bad Blues. Flint saw him fight in the lighthouse, he was able to manage his own.

Coulson didn’t really speak much further into details about his death. He told everyone what he was told when he was resurrected: he died for a few seconds, medbay was doing their best to save him and in which they was successful in doing so, and Fury suggested that he should recover somewhere in a calmer environment, Tahiti. They didn’t need to learn what actually happened to him, what was more important was the team that was strung together after. The very one which fought alongside him for years, until his last farewell before retiring to Tahiti, and died in peace. Everyone knew that he was an LMD, but not a Chronichom, as explaining how that came to be would be risky. The students admired Coulson for his work for SHIELD, to protect the world. May argues that there is no SHIELD without Coulson. He is the embodiment of what SHIELD was, and what they should be in future: Willing to lose themselves for the sake others, an act of selflessness.

The class reached its hour mark and it was time for students to move on with their schedule. Many thanked Coulson for his work as they walked out, and May sat back in her chair, watching Coulson become more flustered as more thanked him.

’You’re enjoying this.’ Phil says turning back, after greeting one last student, to Melinda who just smirks.

’They all really like you. I’m not surprised. Flint was really amazed by you, I felt it from here.’

Phil smiles, still fascinated by Melinda’s powers when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching behind him. ‘Speak of the devil.’ He teased.

’Hey, guys! It’s been a while.’ Flint’s enthusiastic nature granted a hug from the two seniors.

’You were late.’ May voiced.

’I was dramatic,’ the flashback of their last conversation made May scoff at his little poke at her, ‘Plus, I heard you two were coming today so brought us burritos.’ 

’Flint, it’s 11am.’ Phil expressed. It seem quite early to eat such a thing.

’That’s why I got us breakfast burritos and I’m free ‘til two,’ he paused as he glanced at Coulson, ‘You still eat right? Or do I need to buy some oil for you?’ Coulson couldn’t tell whether he was joking or not at first, but the way May and Flint was laughing, he knew that it was just some banter and something told him that May might’ve encouraged him.

’You’re a bad influence on him, you know that.’ He playfully glares at May as he snatched the burrito from Flint. ‘I can still eat, just to clarify.’

There was a few moments of silence as they dug into their food. That’s when Flint remembered his questions he wanted to ask.

’So did you also go to the academy?’ He directed at Coulson.

’We both did, same year as well. I was in Communications.’ He replied.

‘And I was in Operations.’ May finished.

‘So how long were you both working as agents in field then?’

’I’ve been working in field ‘til the day we retired together.’

‘I took a small break after many years in the field, got back into action after three years. And when he died in retirement, for real, I went back to work with Mack and the others,’ May adds.

’Damn, so you really died a bunch, huh.’

’Sure did, to be honest, I thought I was done for in New York.’ Coulson managed to guide the interest back to the Battle of New York. When the Avengers officially banded together to fight off an alien invasion. To be a hero and save the lives of people was the goal in Flint’s future. He was gifted with interesting powers that allows him to manipulate Earth, and with that he has responsibilities and ideals to protect mankind, like when was passionately fighting of the Blues in his past. Which reminds him...

’So what’s the point of giving up on the offer of being with the Avengers, but then ended up working with them?’ 

’Excuse me?’ Coulson was confused, and so was May. ‘What do you mean?’

’While you were off on your quote unquote classified mission, Hill mentioned that there was supposed to be another person on the Avengers, another agent.’

’Oh yeah, and who’s that?’ May asked, wondering who Flint and Hill meant.

’The Cavalry.’ Coulson answered, gazing at May with a longing look and she lifts her head up to meet his eyes. It was clear that that title had so much weight on it. It’s been a while since she heard that name. The bus kids used to call her that before they really got to personally know her. And since then, that name never really popped up. May remembers that before landing in Bahrain, Coulson was actually the one who offered her the opportunity to work with Avengers. If things would’ve went well, she could’ve been on that Hellicarrier with Coulson, fighting side by side. Of course, that never happened. Eva and Katya had got themselves under May’s skin, irritating her and threatened her to leave the field and work on desk duty. However, after many years, May had finally come to terms with it and realised that the title Cavalry will always have that heavy weight, but it gets easier as she gets stronger.

’Yeah, The Cavalry, you.’ He pointed at Coulson.

’I’m not the Cavalry.’ Coulson broke Flint’s theory.

’Huh?’ Flint had to backtrack to what Hart and O’Brian were chatting about, ‘But Hart and O’Brian said that the Cavalry was the one that saved their asses back on a mission gone wrong, and one of them said that you came out with a lot of blood on you.’ He echoed back their conversation to them.

’I was the one who sent the Cavalry in.’

’Then who the hell is it?’ Flint was desperate for answers.

And that’s when May confirmed, ‘I am.’ 

Flint stared back at May, and he couldn’t believe it. His jaw dropped and brows furrowed. His teacher was the so called legend, the Cavalry. He didn’t see much of May in the future, she was fighting in Kasius’ cage while he was busy running from the blues. ‘Then what about the blood on your suit?’ He was trying to puzzle the pieces together.

’It was hers,’ Coulson pointed at May, ‘She was beaten up quite bad by the inhumans. Cracked ribs, bleeding from the head and shot in the leg. I was the one who helped patch her up.’

’Damn!’ Flint exclaimed, ‘that’s crazy and badass.’ They all smile at the compliment.

’Yeah, May here was the brawn of the team. Tougher than Mack, really. You should’ve seen her spar with him. Knocked me on ass a couple of times to.’ Coulson remembered those times were they both trained together.

Flint laughed at the idea how such a big man like Mack was so easily knocked down by May. He pointed at May, ‘So why did you bail on the Avengers?’ 

‘Life happened,’ May simply shrugged, ‘That mission really messed me up, and that’s when I took my break from field work.’

’They were inhuman?’ His powers were relatively new, hearing about others always fascinated him.

’How did you know that?’ May asked.

’Hill told me. What happened?’

Coulson was also so curious, he never truly knew what happened to May in Bahrain. He never asked, just respected her decision to resign.

’Well, we were trying to welcome them a position to work in SHIELD with the Avengers. But the woman and her daughter both had powers which controlled everyone they touch. They feast on their pain and guided it so they can take it out on others,’ She sighed. ‘I didn’t take down all those agents and her men, they did that to each other. I did take down a few, also killed both of the inhumans which broke of their control.’ May was worried how Flint would react to the idea of her killing people, or even a little girl. He took all that in.

’That’s wild,’ he muttered, ‘saving asses, and getting shot too.’

Flint continued, ‘I’m friends with the Cavalry. Damn, that’s awesome.’ 

His sudden enthusiasm really shook both May and Coulson. And that’s when May truly learnt that being the Cavalry isn’t necessarily that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow what, I would like to do mini one shots of their time after the end. Also, really interested in Flint and Mays friendship  
> :)


End file.
